


The Grand Experiment

by i_want_you_to_make_me (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiment, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Some Porn with Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Sherlock does an experiment and John doesn't mind in the least. At least there aren't human eyes in the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Experiment

"Hypothesis." Sherlock said quietly one night when they were on the couch together, shoulders brushing.

John had become accustomed to Sherlock's bizarre utterances, and so he did not so much as look up from his newspaper, even though he could feel Sherlock's inquisitive stare.

~

"Collecting data." he said as he wrapped his long, slender fingers around John's cock. His fingers were shy at first and almost questioning. John was in too much pleasure to really notice, or he probably just didn't care.

By then Sherlock began pumping faster, watching John's back arch in ecstasy. He was beautiful, Sherlock decided, as he offhandedly calculated the exact amount of pressure that got the best reaction out of John. He very much liked this experiment.

John groaned, pushing his hips up to meet Sherlock's hand. He wished the man would stop being so detached and emotionless for three seconds so he could fuck him raw, but he dealt with it.

~

"Repeating experiment." Sherlock moaned into John's neck as he fucked John hard on the kitchen table.

The other man was a whimpering mess, his hips bucking to meet Sherlock as he tightened his fingers around the tablecloth.

"Sher- Sherlock!" John groaned.

Sherlock gave a final thrust before John shuddered beneath him, cum splattering his stomach, and Sherlock wondered if he could make a constellation out of those white dots as he gave his own fluttering release.

~

"Analyzing results." Sherlock mumbled, looking down at the ground, steeling himself against the unpleasant feelings.

John looked up from the book he was reading by the fire.

"What did you say, Sherlock?" John asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you happen to want to get tea with me?" he asked, smoothing another nicotine patch over his pale skin.

"Well, yes. I always do?" John said, posing it as a question.

"I mean as a date." Sherlock said, looking down to his left. He coughed into his hand once, twice, thrice. He took back his previous statement and decided that this experiment had been a horrible idea. Figures and angles and variables raced through his head, but he was not prepped with a response to back out of asking your bisexual flatmate who you had participated in large quantities of gay sex with out on a date.

"Oh." John said, shifting in his chair. He seemed to mull it over for a moment before sighing. "Bloody hell."

"Is that a yes?"

"Against my better judgment, yes."

~

"Applying results." Sherlock whispered, the tip of John's nose rubbing against the consulting detective's.

They leaned forward and melted into each other. Their bodies connecting in a way Sherlock had always thought was childish. He decided to say his final observation outloud.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."  

He pulled back and put his hand on his chin, considering John.

Sherlock could already feel a snappy comeback on John's tongue so he leaned in and kissed it from the other man's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I get it. I love you too." John half-laughed when they pulled away, wrapping his hands around Sherlock's shoulders.

He decided that this experiment may have been his greatest achievement.

 


End file.
